Mobile communication has changed the way people communicate and mobile phones have been transformed from a luxury item to an essential part of every day life. The use of mobile phones is today dictated by social situations, rather than hampered by location or technology. While voice connections fulfill the basic need to communicate, and mobile voice connections continue to filter even further into the fabric of every day life, the mobile Internet is the next step in the mobile communication revolution. The mobile Internet is poised to become a common source of everyday information, and easy, versatile mobile access to this data will be taken for granted.
Single user MIMO (SU-MIMO) systems enable high speed wireless communications by concurrently transmitting multiple data streams using a plurality of NTX transmitting antennas at a transmitting station. The concurrently transmitted data streams may be received at a receiving station using a plurality of NRX receiving antennas. The Shannon capacity refers to a measure of the maximum data rate for communications between the transmitting station and the receiving station. In SU-MIMO systems, Shannon capacity may be achieved by closed-loop beamforming, link adaptation and/or successive interference cancellation (SIC) techniques.
In comparison to SU-MIMO systems, with MU-MIMO systems, a transmitting station may concurrently transmit multiple data streams, using a plurality of NTX transmitting antennas, which may be concurrently received by multiple receiving stations, where each of the receiving stations may utilize NRX receiving antennas. MU-MIMO systems may support the concurrent transmission of a larger number of data streams, using a larger number of transmitting antennas, relative to SU-MIMO systems.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.